Razones confusas
by anime1308
Summary: Un amor nacido de una noche no deseada, una noche en que sus cuerpos se unirían sin que nadie los detenga. Lumpy x Flippy. Advertencia: Lemon, violacion, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue confusión, seguido de un profundo miedo. Su vista estaba inhabilitada por una venda, mientras sus brazos y piernas estaban apresados por algo que reconoció como unas esposas y unas cadenas, sin alguna prenda que cubriera su piel... Su cuerpo adolorido y casi sin posibilidad de moverse, le recordó poco a poco como había llegado a esta situación.  
-Lumpy… – Comenzó a recordar hablando pausadamente para no esforzarse- el me siguió hasta mi hogar... y luego… -suspiro pesadamente al no poder recordar nada mas allá de eso-  
-Y luego Lumpy acorralo al pequeño Flippy y lo hizo dormir con una pequeña ayuda del cloroformo.- dijo el peli azul respondiendo a sus dudas, haciéndolo enfadar por eso-  
-¿Por qué me has secuestrado? ¿¡Qué quieres de mi, maldito bastardo!?- grito enfurecido el peli verde recibiendo como respuesta una fuerte presión en su miembro, haciéndolo gruñir por el dolor infringido.  
-No debes gritar Flippy... Tampoco enojarte... – sonrió perversamente mientras se acercaba al menor y tomaba su rostro- De todas formas... Nadie puede oírte, y dudo que algún "héroe" venga a salvarte esta vez… Ya me he encargado de todo, y ten por seguro que hare que esta vez lo disfrutes... -  
El peli verde sintió como los latidos de su corazón se detenían, aun que las razones eran tantas que su mente estaba completamente en shock. Tal vez sería por el miedo que le causaba el tono tenebroso que utilizo el otro al responderle, tal vez serian los nervios que le causaba estar en esa posición, tal vez sería la "leve" preocupación que le causaba el no saber que le había hecho al superhéroe, o tal vez serian los labios de Lumpy devorando los suyos apasionadamente..  
-Te he dejado sin palabras, eh?- Lumpy rio con sorna al ver como la respiración agitada del otro luego de cortar con el primer beso de los muchos que vendrían en esa ocasión.  
-Idiota... Déjame ir... –Flippy rogo, agradeciendo que la venda no dejara verlo a los ojos en esta embarazosa situación. Sus mejillas enrojecidas y los cosquilleos que sentía en su cuerpo le advertían lo que ocurriría y no le agradaba mucho la idea.  
El peli azul no respondió, sino que dirigió sus manos hacia el cuerpo del otro y acaricio su pecho con lentitud, deleitándose con los suspiros que salían de aquellos labios que muy pronto profanaría con algo más que unos simples besos.  
Deshaciéndose de sus prendas con rapidez y apegándose al cuerpo del menor, quien se sonrojaba al sentir el bien formado cuerpo del peli azul y estremeciéndose por el calor que le hacía sentir, Lumpy se relamió sus labios antes de probar el sabor de la piel de este, lamiendo su cuello con delicadeza, contrastándolo con feroces mordidas que dejaban un rastro de marcas y saliva en la blanca piel del peli verde.  
-Ah... L-Lumpy... Detente por favor... –siendo reemplazados sus suspiros por gemidos, Flippy sintió como su miembro se endurecía con cada roce, llamando la atención del otro, quien no dudo en descender y tomar el miembro de este para introducirlo en su boca, lamiéndolo en toda su extensión, haciendo que el menor gimiera descontroladamente.  
La lengua del peli azul iba y venía, saboreando el miembro del otro con deleite, excitándolo al oír los gemidos de aquel que se hallaba gimiendo de placer y totalmente a su merced. Su boca engullía completamente la excitación de este, introduciéndolo y quitándolo en un vaivén que cada vez aumentaba mas la velocidad, hasta llenarse completamente de la sustancia blanquecina que emitía en el éxtasis del orgasmo, dejando caer de sus labios y del miembro del militar una combinación de saliva y semen, dejando al menor paralizado por el placer.  
Luego de recobrar la compostura, Lumpy volvió a unir sus labios con los de Flippy de una forma más apasionada que la anterior, mientras sus manos hábilmente removían las esposas que apresaban las manos del menor, para luego tomarlo de los cabellos y forzarlo a inclinarse ante él, posicionándolo frente a su miembro erguido y endurecido por la excitación.  
-N-no... No lo... – sin dejarlo terminar sus palabras, el peli azul introdujo su miembro en la boca del menor para luego embestirlo con rapidez, a pesar de los reclamos de Flippy que apenas pudiendo respirar, soltaba pequeñas lagrimas al sentir lo repugnante y denigrante de lo que estaba siendo forzado a hacer.  
-No lo niegues... Ambos sabemos que lo estas disfrutando pervertido.. – dijo el mayor acariciando el miembro del otro con su rodilla, viendo como morbosamente este se volvía a excitar, haciéndolo embestir con más fuerza sus labios.  
Flippy apenas podía mantenerse consiente. Las arcadas que le causaba el miembro del otro y el tamaño de este le causaban un dolor y placer indescriptible. Porque tal vez estaba siendo sometido, tal vez se sentía asqueado por lo bajo que había caído, pero el morbo que daba la situación era increíblemente placentero.  
Lumpy siguió sometiendo al peli verde hasta correrse en su boca, riendo al forzar que este tragara todo su semen, dando una imagen demasiado excitante a su parecer, pero...  
-Esto aun no acaba... –Dijo girando el cuerpo del menor, poniéndolo en cuatro patas-  
-¿A qué te refieres? No iras a…– pregunto aterrorizado al ver a través de la venda descolocada como el peli azul se relamía los dedos acercándolos peligrosamente a su entrada…  
Todo el trabajo que le llevo obtener al militar tendría su recompensa, la obsesión durante días y noches con tenerlo a su merced, y haciendo cosas excesivamente inmorales, tendrían recompensa. Lumpy lo haría suyo de una vez por todas y lo marcaria en sus recuerdos de por vida…  
Introduciendo el primer dedo seguido de unos gritos y lagrimas por parte de Flippy, el mayor comenzó a masturbar el miembro de este, siguiendo con un segundo y tercer dedo, haciendo llorar de dolor al menor, quien poco a poco fue relajándose hasta disfrutar la intrusión de este, moviendo sus caderas para sentir mayor satisfacción.  
-Realmente eres un pervertido... –dijo el peli azul quitando sus dedos de la entrada de este y reemplazándolos por su miembro, comenzando a embestirlo lentamente, gimiendo roncamente ante la calidez y lo estrecho que se sentía en el interior de Flippy.  
-Ah… Cállate...- El peli verde no podía ni siquiera pensar al sentir el dolor y el placer que le causaban el miembro del otro en su interior y sus manos masturbando su miembro placenteramente. Sabía que no tenia caso pedir ayuda ya, pero su mente se debatía entre lo mucho que disfrutaba esto y lo mal que estaba el hecho estar siendo violado por el que creyó que era su amigo.  
Sus cuerpos moviéndose en vaivén, sus pieles rozándose con cada movimiento, las embestidas cada vez más fuertes y veloces... Ambos sentían el éxtasis del placer que sus cuerpos se provocaban, combinando sus gemidos y sus respiraciones, sintiendo el calor que sus cuerpos emanaban, cubiertos de sudor y semen, ambos se vinieron a la vez con un sonoro gemido. Lumpy sintió como su esencia llenaba el interior del cuerpo del peli verde, quien sintió como su esencia se esparcía en la mano del peli azul, quien dio un par de embestidas mas para luego separarse de este, dejando un profundo e incomodo silencio, solo ocupado por las respiraciones de ambos.  
Lumpy se incorporo del suelo y recogió su ropa, vistiéndose con rapidez, viendo como Flippy se sentaba evadiendo su mirada, con lagrimas en sus ojos y completamente desconcertado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
-En una hora alguien vendrá a buscarte, te he dejado la ropa en aquella caja- dijo señalando una caja al lado del peli verde, para luego tomar su rostro y verlo directamente a los ojos- creo que sabes que no te conviene decirle a alguien lo que ocurrió aquí, o no? – sonrió y le dio un beso al militar, quien no opuso resistencia alguna, para luego tomar sus cosas e irse de allí, dejando a Flippy solo con sus pensamientos.


	2. Chapter 2

No sabía cuántas horas había dormido, no sabía la hora ni el día en que estaba, toda la confusión que le provoco Lumpy lo hizo quedarse en su habitación con sus pensamientos.  
Flippy se incorporo de la cama y se dirigió al baño, y vio detenidamente en el espejo su reflejo, y con ello volvió a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido; El siendo secuestrado, Lumpy haciéndole el amor con pasión, y luego dejándolo en medio de la nada, junto con un sentimiento de abandono y desolación que no había sentido nunca.  
-¿Haciéndome el amor? Eso no fue amor.. ¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso? No es que en verdad me importe si tuvo sentimientos por mí para hacer eso...- Flippy se hundía cada vez más en sus pensamientos, siendo interrumpido por la voz de su contraparte.  
-_Digas lo que digas, no puedes negar que sientes algo por ese bastardo- _ su otra personalidad le miraba con una sonrisa prepotente en el reflejo del espejo- _  
-_No es verdad! Yo no siento nada por el... Él solo... Me uso y me dejo tirado como un trapo sucio…- dijo conteniendo sus ganas de llorar-  
-_Entonces creo que no hay inconveniente en que le vaya a devolver el favor, cierto?- _dijo Fliqpy tomando el control del cuerpo que compartían, saliendo del lugar para dirigirse al hogar del conocido doctor de la ciudad, ignorando los gritos desesperados que su otra personalidad exclamaba en su mente.  
Mientras tanto, Lumpy caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, dirigiéndose a su departamento, pensando en lo que ocurrió días atrás. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido surcaban en su mente, con morbosidad, con emoción, y con un sentimiento indeseable, que poco a poco fue adquiriendo por el peli verde. Pero sabía que lo que le había hecho al militar no se repetiría de nuevo, porque a pesar de todo lo que se esforzó en tenerlo esa noche y hacerlo suyo, probablemente haya hecho que gane el odio de Flippy. Con esos pensamientos, el peli azul entró en el ascensor, siguiendo con su remordimiento y depresión, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien hasta que una mano presiono el botón de emergencia del ascensor, deteniéndolo por completo, y dejándolo en completa oscuridad.  
-_¿A dónde crees que ibas Lumpy?_- el peli azul se vio acorralado por el militar, pero vio con terror como sus ojos mostraban un brillo dorado, lo que fácilmente le hizo notar quien era.  
-Fliqpy.. ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto intentando no mostrar su temor al hablar, en lo que fallo miserablemente puesto que en un instante fue tomado del rostro, siendo forzado a ver la sádica sonrisa del peli verde.  
-_¿Tu qué crees? Vine a devolverte el favor de la otra vez… -_su voz a pesar de ser calmada, inquieto mucho al peli azul quien, al intentar presionar los botones para que el ascensor se volviera a mover, fue bruscamente tirado al suelo y poco a poco ser desnudado por Fliqpy.  
Nunca creyó que lo que había hecho traería una consecuencia tan bizarra, pero tener al peli verde encima suyo, con una sonrisa lujuriosa acariciando su cuerpo y cubriendo su piel de marcas de mordidas, mientras la excitación de ambos crecía cada vez más en ese especio tan pequeño, era simplemente extasiante.  
Su respiración se agitaba y el sudor cubría su piel, haciéndolo sentir mareado del placer, Fliqpy poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta llegar a tener el miembro excitado de Lumpy, quien intentaba acallar sus jadeos sin éxito alguno, transformándose en sonoros gemidos cuando el militar introdujo su miembro en su boca, lamiéndolo con morbosidad, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo complaciéndolo con facilidad.  
Fliqpy soltaba leves gruñidos al meter y sacar el miembro del peli azul en su boca, intentando abarcar con su lengua y su boca toda su extensión, dejando caer una mezcla de saliva y semen por la comisura de sus labios, tomando su propio miembro con sus manos para complacer su excitación misma que era tal que prácticamente le dolía de solo sentirla palpitar. El peli azul no tardo en venirse en la boca de Fliqpy, quien trago toda su esencia y uso lo que sobraba para lubricar sus dedos, acercándolos peligrosamente a la entrada de este.  
-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡No te dejare hacerme eso! –Lumpy intento quitárselo de encima pero la fuerza de Fliqpy parecía incrementarse cuando estaba dominado por esa personalidad, por lo que sus intentos fueron en vano.  
-_Yo te dije que te devolvería el favor... Esto no hubiese pasado si tú...-_la respiración de Fliqpy comenzaba a agitarse mientras sus manos apresaban el cuello del otro y su voz se quebraba- _Lo que me hiciste… Ni siquiera me diste explicaciones... No me has venido a ver... ¡Y me has dejado con la duda de que sentiste al hacerme algo así!  
__**-**_Flippy… Lo lamento tanto... –La voz del peli azul apenas salía en un susurro por la presión en su cuello- La verdad es que yo…  
-_¡No pidas perdón ahora! Solo dime porque... –_Flippy vio a Lumpy con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y completamente sonrojado- ¿Por qué me he enamorado de alguien como tú? ¿Después de todo lo que me has hecho?  
El peli azul no dio respuesta alguna, sino que envolvió al peli verde en sus brazos creando más confusión para este, quien detuvo su llanto cuando escucho la voz seria de Lumpy decir: "Todo lo que hice es porque te amo Flippy."  
Ese momento en el que el tiempo prácticamente se detuvo, los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso apasionado, donde ambos finalmente pudieron demostrar sus sentimientos de amor y deseo.


End file.
